


Well look at you

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [8]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Rhys, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, General au, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rhys is possessive as hell, Sappy sappiness, Threeways, alpha nisha, mentions of Jack being a robo-sexual lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Jack asks Rhys for a three-way and the one time Rhys says yes. :)</p><p>Omega!Jack needs to get his kicks and Rhys is a very indulgent alpha. Basically some porn with very little plot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well look at you

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was working on this literally an age ago but now it's finally up. I still have a LOT planned for this series soooo yes :) if you're enjoying things give me a holler sweeties!!

The first time Jack suggested a three way to Rhys, the alpha had been sketchy about the idea. He was greedy, there was no denying it, and he didn't want to share Jack with anyone. The omega had laughed and hadn't brought it up again.

The second time Jack suggested it, he offered Rhys a little deal to sweeten the pot. Whatever he wanted. He'd let him name his wildest fantasy, and Jack would do it. Even if it was stupid like run Helios for a day or something. Rhys had been tempted, but the alpha thought better of it with Jack's sly smile. He was interested though, he had to admit it. But he didn't like the idea of someone he didn't know being with his omega.

The third time, when Jack was almost sure he could get Rhys on board if he only had a final push to seal the deal, Jack had brought in the person in question. Rhys had stopped dead at the sight of her as he'd answered Jack's summons, not knowing why the older man had called him up to his office without a dirty joke or innuendo.

Nisha was unlike anyone Rhys had ever met before. She was everything he thought an alpha should be. She was hardened, tough, and the most badass person he had ever met aside from Jack himself. Her life on Pandora wasn't easy, and it shown in her eyes and the predatory way she watched him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by her. The same look he was used to seeing on Jack was also in her eyes, and it was currently aimed at him. It wasn't something he had ever seen in someone else apart from the omega. It was a look of unshakeable confidence and power, and attractive as hell. Jack was all grins from his seat as both standing alphas regarded one another.

Rhys hadn't been with too many other alphas-- hadn't been with too many people in particular since he was so busy climbing the corporate ladder- but he _was_ interested. Nisha was captivating in more ways than one and it set certain parts of his anatomy to work. He wasn't exactly threatened by the way she wrapped herself around Jack, getting her scent all over the omega. Jack's eyes gleamed with the knowledge of the affect the display would have on the observing alpha as he watched Rhys in return. So he didn't feel insecure essentially. 

He did, however, unconsciously bristle when Jack willingly bared his throat to the woman and she gave him a hickey-- and a leisurely lick to top it off- before looking Rhys right back square in the eyes.

It was as direct a challenge as if she'd spat in his face. He knew by look alone that he wasn't even _half_ as strong as her, shit with any kind of weapon, and stringy where she was tough and muscled, but it didn't stop him from rising to the challenge. That was _his_ omega, dammit, and he wasn't going to let her openly challenge the fact.

Nisha had him on his back before he'd even landed a swing. She had him on the floor, pinned by his throat with a grin as he struggled against her, still fighting even though he was obviously outclassed. As his face was turning red and his vision was going splotchy, she let up as Jack's voice and laughs echoed through the office.

Rhys was blinking up into Nisha's grinning face as she got right up in his with her own. Rhys thought she was going to take a bite out of him, but she simply drew her nose across the skin of his neck. He became indignant when he realized she was scenting him, but she gave his throat a friendly lick and a playful bite before she got up to look at Jack, arms akimbo in consideration. 

"I like him, Jack."

"I told you I've got excellent taste, baby."

She gave both men a superior smirk and left the office, and Rhys was left where he lay with the omega chuckling to himself. The alpha crawled up from where he'd been pinned on the floor with a huff. He rubbed at his neck in consternation before approaching the omega. Jack was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"What do you think, pumpkin?"

Rhys pounced on Jack as the other man gave him a surprised look as he was pushed into his desk. The alpha was all over him, nose pressed against the omega's throat as his mouth kissed and nipped and licked at Jack's skin. The CEO let out a surprised moan as he ground his hips into the younger man, and a hand tangled up in Rhys' hair. 

It didn't escape Jack's notice what Rhys was doing, and it amused and aroused him in equal measure. "You jealous, baby?"

Rhys didn't answer so much as he was still rubbing himself all over the other man, trying to make him smell like himself again and cover everywhere the other alpha had touched. It was turning the CEO on like crazy, this possessive, territorial Rhys.

"She's everything you're not, huh?" Jack teased to spur Rhys on. His words got a delicious growl out of the cybernetic man as his fingers clenched on Jack's hip. "There's something special you've got she doesn't though," Jack husked salaciously as he grabbed the half-hard bulge Rhys hadn't even been aware he'd been sporting. Jack laughed at Rhys' intake of breath. "Well nothing organically as impressive anyway...."

"Jack...."

"Mm fuck me princess. I want that knot."

God those words did it for Rhys. He couldn't strip them both fast enough.

While they sat there in the afterglow in Jack's big yellow chair, Jack drifting in and out with a happy smile on his face, Rhys zealously kept up with his touches. He had Jack purring under his ministrations, and he wanted to assure himself that the older man was still his; that he was still wanted. His brain might be trying to assure him of it, but his territorial instincts were telling him otherwise. 

"So how about it baby? Wanna take that energy to the bedroom?" Jack proposed, a look back at the alpha he was lounging on.

"It would make you happy?" Rhys posed, stroking the back of the older man's hand.

"It would give me jerk-off material for _ages,_ kitten," Jack chuckled to himself. "When your pretty ass is too busy 'working' to come up and show me a good time. Gotta give my mind something to work with hm?"

Rhys snorted at that. The _one_ time he'd actually been in the middle of making a presentation and didn't answer Jack's invitation to a booty call, and the man wouldn't let him forget it. "I'll do it," Rhys agreed as he nuzzled the omega's ear.

"Really?" Jack sounded pleasantly surprised, a smile on his voice. "I mean that shit was hot when she had you pinned, pumpkin. I'd love to see how that might translate to the bedroom."

Rhys snorted, not sure if maybe he was intrigued by the idea of the other alpha pushing him down again or not. He relished in the idea of dominating Nisha. He found the idea unlikely but wouldn't give up on it. It was the driving force behind his decision to accept this thing his omega so adamantly wanted. If it would make Jack happy, then hell, Rhys would do anything. And he knew if it was a challenge to please his omega, he'd dominate in that every time.

\--

Nisha was much more focused on Rhys than she was on Jack, which the other alpha hadn't quite expected. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

They all had dinner together at Jack's penthouse before it went quickly from innocent to indecent somewhere between wine and dessert. Nisha had asked Rhys a lot of questions, made some implications, and touched him quite frequently as they ate. She all but ignored Jack, which hadn't escaped his notice; nor had the calculating way Jack was watching their exchange. The only time she paid the omega any mind was to contradict something he'd said, but then she'd turn the intensity of her gaze right back on Rhys.

While initially Rhys had liked that her attention wasn't focused on the omega he was unabashedly obsessed with, he found it very intense to be the object of her speculation. It was like being caught in Jack's sights for the very first time. She was beautiful and radiated a power that was honed from strength where Jack's was more from intimidation. At least in Rhys' opinion. It was exciting and worrying and arousing to be the object of such an intense person.

Jack had left the two alphas at the table sipping wine while he disappeared into the bedroom. Nisha's sole focus was on Rhys, watching him intently, sizing him up and making suggestions that caused the cybernetic alpha to smirk. 

The younger man wasn't quite certain how she'd convinced him to fully remove his shirt to show her his tattoos, but that had devolved into some less-than-innocent touching, and she suggested they see what Jack was up to. She led the younger man to the bedroom by tugging a belt loop on his pants.

"Too good for our company?" She asked the omega as the both of them entered Jack's domain. 

The CEO was sitting on the bed in his boxers pulling off his socks. He gave a raise of his brow to Nisha at Rhys' missing shirt.

"Starting things without me, hm?"

"Your loss," she told him, draping herself across Rhys' back. And the alpha wondered when she'd taken her own top off, warm flesh pressed against his skin. "He's got the ego of ten alphas at least," she told Rhys in a stage whisper, making him laugh. "If he's not the center of attention he gets all whiny."

"I'm not whiny," Jack growled out, slipping his boxers off and getting comfortable in the middle of the bed. He was half-hard and not shy about it. "And you two are overdressed."

" _Whiny_ ," Nisha repeated, her hands coming down to undo Rhys' belt and dip below the waist of his pants. "Get these off, string bean. Let's see what we're working with."

She stepped away from him when Rhys snorted in slight indignation. The other alpha circled him, and he was wondering if he was just that drunk or if she was just that quick, because the woman looking him up and down was now completely naked. Nisha was nothing if not efficient.

"You are seriously pretty, honey," she told him, no less intimidating even though she was completely nude. She spared a glance back at Jack. "It's rude of you to keep something this pretty all to yourself, Jack."

"Since when have you known me to be the kind that shares?"

"Only when you benefit somehow," she responded with a smirk and glint in her eyes. She grabbed Rhys' chin, the alpha admiring her naked form covered in various scars made from various weapons. He latently wondered if she'd let him fuck her. "Eyes up here, pretty." 

She traced his bottom lip with her thumb, and smirked as he stuck his tongue out to the digit. She pressed her body flush up against his own, nostrils flaring at his own alpha scent. She undid his zipper and gave his pants an impatient tug, raising her brow at him.

"He actually works, right?" she threw over her shoulder to Jack with a wicked grin as she still watched Rhys. "You can't be this pretty and have any actual skills. We've already established that you can't fight for shit."

Rhys growled at the implication and she bared her teeth in a cocky grin. She pressed herself against him again, but Rhys knew better than to simply give in. There was nothing soft in her body language, everything taut like she was waiting for a fight. 

Rhys wrapped arms about her and tugged her harder to him with a growl. She was letting him, he realized, waiting to see what he might do. She laughed when he scented her, repeating the motions she'd done just a day previous. She turned her head to nip at him, going for his mouth and reaching only the side of his lips. From then it was some of the most competitive kissing Rhys had ever been a part of. And she was encouraging his hands over her body as she tugged and bit at him.

Jack was relishing in the show, the two alpha's mouths latched together, giving it completely their all. It was like watching another fight of some kind similar to what had happened in his office. Neither were willing to back down from the other and Jack thought it was hot as all fuck. Nisha was strong, but Rhys was stubborn. They were trying to leave marks on one another; lips latching just long enough to do it before the other dislodged them. Nisha had managed to put quite a few purpling hickeys on Rhys, but the amber haired alpha prided himself on the one he'd made on her own neck where he'd scented her.

Nisha only pulled off Rhys to bring her attention to Jack. The younger alpha tried to go back to kissing her with a growl, but she strongly turned his chin with a wicked gleam towards the omega spread out on the bed.

"I think someone likes what he sees."

"Like you don't even know, Nish," Jack responded, a hand between his legs working fingers inside himself as his other hand leisurely stroked up and down his cock. Yes, he liked what he saw before him very much indeed.

"Want some help with that, handsome?" Rhys asked the older man, his voice thickening with lust.

"Don't you dare," Jack threatened, wrenching a moan out of himself. He locked eyes with Nisha. "Show him your tongue trick, baby."

Nisha grinned at Jack and took Rhys' head between her hands none too gently. Her mouth was back on his, devouring, and he was moaning as her tongue writhed and flicked against his, drawing his out only to force her way back into his mouth again. It got a low and dirty moan from Rhys, sending heat pooling in his groin as her movements were really doing it for him. _Damn_ , she was good. It was reminiscent of how Jack kissed when he was _really_ trying to unravel the alpha. It was clear he was copying Nisha's technique.

The CEO was moaning in the sheets, and Nisha laughed against Rhys, nosing at him with confidence.

"Smug bastard isn't getting a free show for nothing," she told the other alpha, giving him a tug towards the bed. Time to really play.

"I wouldn't call it _nothing_ ," Jack told her with a moan. 

She smirked and climbed onto the bed next to the omega, working a hand from his calf up his inner thigh to stroke her fingers over his balls. The omega groaned and claimed he was doing just fine on his own, even while he thrust towards her hand. It made Rhys snort.

"Jack honey, I think I know better than you when you need a good fucking," Nisha told him with a smirk. She loomed over him, pressed her breasts to his chest and scented along his neck as she reveled in the smell of his arousal. Jack leaned back with a moan, giving her more access to his flesh as she nibbled a hot trail over his chest.

Rhys frowned slightly at her words, wondering the full extent of their relationship and history as he tore his boxers off and leaned down on the bed next to them. Did he have anything to worry about? Or was it just his stupid instincts wanting to be top alpha in all things? 

Nisha gave him a light kick with her foot and raised a brow as if waiting on him. "Hey. Pouty. You gonna fuck this poor man already or am I gonna have to do it for you?"

Jack was moaning already but his noises became more desperate as Rhys crawled over to take up behind him, arms wrapped about Jack's middle and biting the older man's throat. Nisha was at his front, kissing his lips and slowly stroking his cock as she batted the CEO's own hands away. It was driving the omega nuts.

Rhys was murmuring and squeezing at the man, the both of them endlessly touching him, and as Rhys' hand encountered one of Nisha's, she snatched it to stroke Jack's cock together with her own. 

The omega made noises Rhys had never heard before, and wondered with some slight jealousy if he never quite did it for the older man by himself.

"That was new," Nisha chuckled as she gave the omega another squeeze. Her other hand was tweaking a nipple as Rhys was sucking a mark below Jack's ear. "This guy teaching you new sounds, handsome?"

" _Fuck_ , Nish," Jack gasped, a hand at her hip and the other bracing himself on Rhys' thigh.

"I want to hear all the new sounds he makes, string bean," Nisha told Rhys, the cybernetic alpha suddenly feeling a lot more confident and less worried as they touched and tweaked and stroked the omega between them. Rhys delivered as requested, and together they made Jack make a whole new slew of sounds and groans and whines. He didn't admit aloud to the other alpha that the omega was on completely different pleasure heights, but he worried far less about his position in things as they thoroughly worked the CEO over.

Jack had already come once, and Nisha scolded him for it but couldn't blame him-- he was an omega after all. Jack told her to go get fucked, and she responded that she would, with pleasure. It made the CEO laugh between heavy sighs.

"You've been a surprisingly good boy, Jackie. This string bean keeping you in line?"

Jack and Rhys both snorted at her statement, which only made her grin.

"He's bossy as hell for being such a tall nerd," Jack gasped out as Rhys cupped his balls. " _Fuck,_ Rhysie."

Nisha only chuckled and took the CEO's chin in her hand. "It's been a long time. How'd you like to fuck me, babe? While he fucks you?"

Jack was moaning at the thought, caught between the alphas in total bliss. He was dripping slick, and it didn't take too much prep before Rhys was sliding into that hotness with a satisfying groan in the older man's ear. The other alpha stroked at his cock as Rhys set a slow, easy rhythm, working sighs and gasps of pleasure from the CEO. Nisha laid herself down in front of him with a smirk, beckoning the omega between her legs. She threatened that he'd better not come too soon, and Jack whined and groaned as he sunk into her heat, his body clenching around the cock already inside him.

Rhys was forceful but always considerate at his back, and Nisha was rough in ways he craved that could only be honed down on Pandora. She clenched down on him as he cried out in pure pleasure, the tremors reaching through his body to Rhys. Jack clenched around him and the alpha moaned at the tightness of the omega's slick hole. His thrusts sped up considerably as his mind was lost to the scents and sounds of their fucking. The noises Jack was making in turn made him groan.

"Mm Rhys.... _fuck him harder_!" Nisha told the other alpha. Hearing use of his actual name went right to Rhys' cock and he did as she bade, drawing gasps and pleas from the omega as he held the older man tightly.

Jack groaned at her voice and Rhys' fingers pressed in harder against his flesh, gripping Jack's hips as he thrust into the omega. Jack wasn't sure which he wanted more; to push back against Rhys or thrust more into Nisha. All he knew was that he was in near-pleasure overload and greedily wanted more.

The woman in question captured the omega's lips and their tongues met in the middle. Rhys' forehead was against Jack's back as he concentrated on thrusting his cock in and out of the omega's slick hole, angling for his prostate. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate and wanted to bring Jack along with him. At Jack's strangled noise of pleasure, Rhys bit his shoulder, and the man's body clenched around him. Nisha moaned as Jack fucked into her, and she bit his bottom lip.

Nisha was suddenly gasping and crying out sharply, and Jack was coming, body squeezing the alpha at his back. Rhys' thrusts sped up and his hips gave a few shudders before he was also coming, his knot swelling and stretching the omega and making Jack whimper in pleasure.

Rhys was collapsed on top of Jack and the older man was nuzzling against Nisha's chest. The three of them were sweaty and sated, breathing hard against one another. Nisha snickered in pleasure and stroked sweaty locks of hair out of Jack's face, giving Rhys' head the same treatment. The alpha at Jack's back shakily pulled their combined weight up and off the alpha at Jack's front, and she sighed as she scooted back a bit, Rhys holding Jack against his chest so she could move.

She smirked as she let the CEO fall out of her, and sat up to kiss his groaning lips. "You made a mess, honey. And you're sure as hell not done." She reclined back down and directed his head down between her legs. He eagerly went as Rhys was kissing his back and gently stroking up and down his chest, knot tugging at him as Jack was still stretched out between the two. The CEO was high on endorphins and satisfaction.

Jack licked his release from the woman without any issue, sucking and licking at her with renewed purpose as she sighed in pleasure. Her hands were in his hair as his fingers pressed bruises into her thighs. She shouted as she came again, and Jack continued licking her until such time as she pushed him away, over sensitive but super satisfied.

"Mm...you've still got it, handsome."

\--

Jack was hanging off Rhys' knot for the second time that evening and sleepily ensconced between the two alphas on cloud nine. Nisha could have asked him to sign over Hyperion to her and he might have done it, he was so totally blissed out. Both alphas were petting and kissing him, taking good care of him after the fact. He hadn't felt so relaxed in years. Drowning in alpha scent and a post-orgasmic haze, he was in absolute heaven. 

The two alphas actually managed to chat rather amiably. Nisha was really smart and tough, and Rhys liked listening to her talk. Sex had really leveled the playing field between them, and while he didn't get the chance to knot her, she did let him eat her out for Jack's viewing pleasure. The sounds he'd wrenched out of such a powerful woman-- knowing _he_ was the cause of those sounds- were all the reassurance he'd needed. And Jack couldn't have been happier with the way matters had gone.

"Jack is just about the sweetest thing after being properly fucked," Nisha told Rhys, voice soft as they stroked the blissed out omega. "I'd go through the fucking just to have _this._ Like a completely different person."

Rhys nodded in agreement, trailing fingertips over the omega's flank. Jack did turn into an absolute sweetheart after a good fuck, there was no denying that.

"You ever take advantage of that, string bean?"

"W-what? What- no, no absolutely not."

Nisha smirked at him. "Why not?"

"I-I couldn't do that....not to him."

Nisha was laughing, her chest shaking Jack. "Oh my god, I meant like making him swear to do the dishes or buy you that new cowboy hat you want. Not like, I don't know, getting him to jerk you off all evening in this state." She was still laughing, but it didn't feel like it was completely _at_ him. More like an understanding between them that alphas could share. Treating him like an equal.

"I'd rather just hold him the whole time and nap," Rhys admitted, cheeks going a bit red. It was funny, all things considered, but she didn't laugh so much as she smiled at him knowingly.

"Shit, you've got it bad, honey. You gonna ask him to settle down and bond with you or some fantasy shit like that?" Rhys' face went red as he frowned and she just laughed some more. "I know the feeling. Jack's not quite the bonding type of guy though. Not that that's a bad thing. That shit's a two-way street. No thank you."

"You two are loud," Jack muttered, trying to burrow deeper between Nisha's breasts. She pet him with an unapologetic grin and kissed his temple. He snorted and snatched Rhys' arm to his chest, effectively making the alpha at his back hold him close. 

"This is nice though," Nisha continued talking to Rhys, stroking fingers through Jack's hair. "When he's not a cranky asshole, he can be quite sweet."

Rhys thought about her words, considered how much truth was in them. He pet Jack as well as the omega cuddled between them. So Rhys wasn't the only one to see Jack turn into a sweetheart after being fucked.... Okay well of course there _had_ to be others, right? And he was here and part of this one so that still counted for something, right?

Rhys regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth: "You ever have him through a heat?"

Nisha gave him a genuinely surprised look, followed by amusement, laughter, and a definitely knowing expression. "Oh sweet pea, you've got it _really_ bad, don't you?"

Rhys didn't answer, even if his red face just made her laugh more. She pet Jack absentmindedly while Rhys figured she was ignoring him, and the younger man stroked the fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"Got him through a heat once or twice," she said nonchalantly, pressing a kiss to the omega's forehead while Jack murmured grumpily. "Puts a real damper on vault hunting when a member of your party is keen on fucking anything that moves. Or not." Nisha snickered, a laugh at a memory gracing her face which Rhys took to be rather charming. "I caught this poor man trying to get one of the robots to finger fuck him before I took over. It would have been funny if he wasn't so miserable."

Rhys noticed the amused look Nisha gave to his cybernetic arm, and he fixed her with a sour look as she quirked a brow at him. 

"He likes what he likes, darlin'."

\--

Rhys woke up in the middle of the night (or was it early morning?) to Nisha pulling on pants at the side of the bed. He watched her without shame as she searched for her top, admiring her strong, beautiful form, and when she felt his eyes on her she only smirked and continued without a hitch.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yup."

Rhys waited but didn't get any elaboration. Jack was lightly snoring in the middle of the bed, an arm over Rhys' middle while the younger man frowned.

"Back to Pandora?"

"That eager to get rid of me?" As he stuttered, she just lightly chuckled. "Yes, back to Pandora."

"This early?"

"The days on Pandora are different than up here, kid. Besides, I've got shit to do. Just came up here for the booty call." She pulled her top on and strapped on her weapons. She came over to the side of the bed Rhys was on. "Tell this asshole to treat you right, hm?"

"Aren't you even gonna say goodbye?"

"Oh honey, that implies I'm not coming back for more some time." She bent down to take Rhys forcefully by the chin, the kiss she laid into him stealing his breath. "You've been fun, string bean. I see why Jack likes you. Granted you wouldn't last a day on Pandora, but I'm glad you're up here."

As she let herself out as silently as a ghost, Jack snorted in his sleep and then rolled over. Rhys wrapped both arms around the omega to pull him against his chest, pressing his lips to Jack's even pulse. 

In the end, the alpha decided, it was _him_ who held Jack throughout things, _him_ who woke up with the man, and _him_ who Jack cuddled up to the next morning and thanked for a damn nice time.

The younger man didn't have any regrets about the experience. He was glad to have met Nisha, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't look forward to seeing her again in the future. A powerful alpha like her was a force to be reckoned with, and he was flattered for the opportunity they'd all shared. Overall, he was just happy that Jack carried a certain satisfaction to him after the fact, and the spring in his step and lingering cuddliness was something _Rhys_ had put there by indulging his omega. That alone made it all worth it.

But Jack cuddled up to him the next night and telling him that no alpha had ever made him happier, practically purring in his arms in rare, genuine gratitude, now _that_ went straight to Rhys' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ACK weak ending. I tried LOLOL
> 
> I went through this a couple times after it was "done" to fix transitions and stuff, ended up about doubling the fic in size. O_O oops. Haha hope you enjoyed <3 come say hi!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
